


the light and the obstacle that casts it

by bluestjitterbug



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Commoner, M/M, Marriage, Mentioned Racism, Royalty, Trans Link (Legend of Zelda), Trans Male Character, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, ganondorf is a big softie, gerudo hate hylians, kinda based on pagan culture, link is a commoner and ganon is royalty, lots of wedding jargon, slightly tipsy link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 04:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluestjitterbug/pseuds/bluestjitterbug
Summary: a commoner! link and royalty! ganondorf wedding





	the light and the obstacle that casts it

**Author's Note:**

> this is for my friend ali (love you uwu) because we're both suckers for ganlink and royalty and ganlink royalty
> 
> if it gets enough comments asking for it, i'll add more chapters, including their kids :)

A commoner marrying a royal. 

An unlikely story for an unlikely couple. One that would go down in history for probably being the first of its kind in Hyrule. 

But it was true love, tradition be damned. Link could feel the glares and hear the whispers from the people when his engagement to Ganondorf, King of the Gerudo, was announced to the land. Who was this ‘Link’? He had no title, no place in a royal palace, let alone a royal family.

But Ganondorf chose him after meeting him one night when he was traveling from Central Hyrule to Gerudo. A dirty farm boy with not the best education and no experience of even being around royalty.

Link thought back to when they first met as his ladies-in-waiting did his hair in traditional style, but a rough tug brought him from his thoughts and forced him to focus back in on the vanity mirror. He felt a little out of place, dressing in a tradition that wasn’t his, but the wedding was traditional Gerudo wedding, so it was only appropriate for him to dress accordingly. A beautiful robe made of blue silk and silver trim hung on his body, and loose canvas pants covered him from his waist to right above his ankles. Simple flats were worn on his feet and simple studs were placed in his ears. He looked… beautiful. It took the women of the palace almost four hours to get him bathed, clothed, and all done up for this big day. 

And as soon as the last ribbon was braided into his hair, he was being brought down to the temple to meet his soon-to-be husband. Ganondorf hadn’t seen him since the morning before, and both men were eager to finally be in each others presence. However, Link was not prepared for how breath-taking Ganon would look. 

The Gerudo was standing tall and proud, wearing a purple vest with golden trim, and pale, loose pants that contrasted against his dark skin. His hair was beautifully braided into his diadem, and his eyebrow, nose, cheekbones, and lower lip were all sporting piercings. He was barefoot, a detail that made Link smile. His lover always complained about wearing shoes.

As Link approached the altar where the wedding would commence, he smiles up at the other male.

“You look amazing.”  
Ganon could barely answer, staring at the Hylian with a slightly dropped jaw. “You… You too…” He says, before they pause and share a small chuckle, before turning to the priestess. 

She smiles, before clearing her throat.

“Dearly beloved, we meet here today to witness a sacred ceremony: the union of Link and Ganondorf. With great reverence, we come together to celebrate the love and devotion shared by these two children of the Elements that stand before us. We are especially blessed to be joined today by family and friends. The Groom and Groom are honored you could be here to participate in this important occasion.  
In times past it was believed that the human soul shared characteristics with all things divine. It is this belief which assigned virtues to the cardinal directions; East, South, West and North. It is in this tradition that a blessing is offered in support of this ceremony. Blessed be this union with the gifts of the East. Communication of the heart, mind, and body Fresh beginnings with the rising of each Sun. The knowledge of the growth found in the sharing of silences. Blessed be this union with the gifts of the South. Warmth of hearth and home. The heat of the heart's passion. The light created by both to illuminate the darkest of times. Blessed be this union with the gifts of the West. The deep commitments of the lake The swift excitement of the river. The refreshing cleansing of the rain. The all-encompassing passion of the sea. Blessed be this union with the gifts of the North. A firm foundation on which to build. Fertility of the fields to enrich your lives. A stable home to which you may always return. Each of these blessings emphasizes those things which will help you build a happy and successful union. Yet they are only tools. Tools which you must use together in order to create what you seek in this union.  
Over the course of their relationship, Link and Ganondorf have developed a strong bond based on shared values and mutual respect. With a solid foundation from which to grow, they have made the decision to take the oath of marriage and spend the rest of their lives together.  
Let us revel in the joy and love on display here today. May we treasure these memories as Link and Ganondorf, Under the fold of the Elements, get set to begin their new life together.”   
She turned to the couple.  
“Link and Ganondorf, as you learn to live as one; you will encounter many challenges that can help you grow. Spend time doing the things that make life precious – cooperate with each other, always make time to laugh together, and never lose appreciation for the love that you share. Remember, too, to adhere to the vows that you will make today. Seek strength from each other, give hope to each other, and let your trials help you grow together. They say love can build bridges and climb mountains — and they're right. You will find that as it grows and matures over time, your love for one another will prove both fulfilling and empowering.  
Yes, there will be challenges in life, but the strength of your bond will offer you protection against life's storms. Always make your relationship a priority, and continue to nurture each other. Through a commitment to love, and with the power of faith, together you will be able to navigate any obstacles that come your way.”  
She then asked them to face each other, and join hands. Link smiles up at Ganondorf, and he pushes a lock of Link’s hair behind his ear, before taking his hands.  
Link swallows nervously, tearing up a bit.  
“I, Link, take you, Ganondorf, to be my lawfully wedded husband. I promise to keep you by my side through good times and bad, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. I vow to stay true to you, honor you, and love you for the rest of my days, until death do us part.”  
Ganon gives him a dazzling smile, before squeezing his hands. “I, Ganondorf, take you, Link, to be my lawfully wedded husband. I promise to keep you by my side through good times and bad, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. I vow to stay true to you, honor you, and love you for the rest of my days, until death do us part.”  
“Under the fold of the Elements, Ganondorf, do you take Link to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to support him completely and love him unconditionally, so long as you both shall live?”  
Ganondorf was tearing up now. “I do.”  
“Under the fold of the Elements, Link, do you take Ganondorf to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to support him completely and love him unconditionally, so long as you both shall live?”  
The tears finally began to fall, and Ganon was right there to wipe them away.   
“I do.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Almost an hour later, Ganondorf and Link are officially husbands. It feels good, to be husbands. As they rest under a tent to save them from the hot desert sun, sat amongst furs and pillows, drinking overly sweet wine, Link feels truly content. He leans against his husband's side, and Ganon wraps an arm around him. “How are you feeling, husband?”

“Good. Tipsy.”

The man chuckles, before plucking Link’s wine glass from his fingers. “Mm, thought so. I’m cutting you off for the night.”

Link whines, before looking up at his husband- husband!- with a pout. “I thought you liked me being a sappy drunk.”

Ganon smirks. “That’s true. But we’re also amongst the royal court. And besides, I want you to remember our consummation.”

Link goes red at that, and pushes his face into Ganon’s chest. The Gerudo simply chuckles, squeezing him. 

“I love you, Link Dragmire.”

He gets a muffled “I love you too, Ganondorf Dragmire” in response.


End file.
